


Out by the Pool

by Drunksquid



Category: R5 (Band), Riker Lynch - Fandom, Rocky Lynch - Fandom, Ross Lynch - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Nudity, Sex, celebrity, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunksquid/pseuds/Drunksquid
Summary: Riker catches Ross and Rocky in a compromising position and asks to join.
Relationships: Rocky Lynch/Ross Lynch, Ross Lynch/Rocky Lynch/Riker Lynch
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction that I've ever written so i doubt that It's really all that good. But I hope you enjoy! Any tips or tricks to writing better stories would really be appreciated.

Riker couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He had opened the patio door to get to the pool and heard moaning. It sounded like his younger brother Rocky. He crept quietly so that he wouldn’t be spotted and was shocked. It was Rocky but he couldn’t believe what was happening. His other younger brother Ross was giving him a blowjob.

Rocky moaned as Ross deep throated his dick. It had started a year ago as a drunk dare and had since evolved into an almost everyday thing. Ross continued to suck on Rocky’s eight inch dick both unaware that Riker was watching them.

”yeah that’s good. I want you to choke on it” Rocky said as he grabbed Ross’s head and pushed him down filling his mouth with his dick.

Ross choked a little but only to please Rocky. He had gotten used to his brothers big dick and could handle it like a pro. Rocky started to moan louder. A sign that he was getting close to cumming. Ross pushed out of Rocky’s hold and gets up.

“Why’d you stop dude I was getting close” Rocky whined.

“I don’t want you to cum to soon. I’m not done playing” Ross said seductively. Now that Ross was standing he had spotted his older brother Riker.

“Riker it’s not what it looks like” Ross pleaded hoping somehow that Riker would believe that.

After hearing Riker’s name Rocky got up as fast and he could and tried to pull his bathing suit up. Falling over in the process. In the end he just covered his dick with his hands.

Rocky began to plead too. “Yeah he was just looking at something for me. I thought I might have a rash.”

“I’m not and idiot guys. I was watching long enough to know what y’all were doing.” Riker said calmly.

Hoping that he could turn the situation around Rocky said “You’re just as guilty as us then! You were just gonna watch us.”

“Calm down Rocky. I was only watching because I was shocked to see y’all doing it out in the open. I don’t really care.”

Ross who had been silent for a while finally said something. “Wait so you really don’t care that I was blowing Rocky.”

“No I really don’t. I kinda liked what I saw.” Riker said. His face starting to turn red from embarrassment.

Ross and Rocky looked at each other in surprise. Finally they looked back at Riker and noticed the bulge in his bathing suit.

Ross walked over to Riker and got on his knees. He pulled down Riker's bathing suit, his seven inch dick springing out and hitting him in the face, Ross grabbed a hold of it and licked the head while looking Riker in the eyes.

"shouldn't we go inside to do this. Someone else could show up." Riker moaned

Ross let go of Riker's dick and smiled. "no one else is going to show up. It'll be okay." This time he grabbed Riker's dick and went all the way to the base. Filling Ross's face with Riker's pubic hair.

Rocky watched as Ross went to town on Riker's dick. His own dick standing at full attention. He decided to use the one hole Ross had left.

"Stand up Ross!" Rocky commanded. Ross seemed to know what Rocky wanted because he took off his bathing suit and got down on all fours. Riker slipped his own dick back into Ross's waiting mouth and began to facefuck him rapidly.

Rocky walked up to Ross and slapped his ass. Causing him to moan around Riker's dick. Spreading Ross's ass cheeks apart he licked the hole making Ross moan even louder. This seemed to make Riker speed up even faster.

Deciding that Ross was wet enough he decided to stick one of his fingers in to stretch out his tight hole. Ross didn't really need to be prepared but Rocky wanted this to last as long as possible. Although from the faces Riker was making he wasn't sure his brother would last much longer.

"Fill our baby brother up with your huge dick Rocky." Riker growled.

"Damn dude you're really getting into this. Okay I'll Fuck him good." Rocky laughed.

Rocky lined up his dick and pushed all eight inches in with one thrust. Ross who was used to the rough way Rocky liked to enter him just kept sucking and moaning on Riker's dick.

Rocky fucked Ross as hard as he could. He would be surprised if the neighbors couldn't hear his balls slapping against Ross. "God you're so fucking tight Ross. I don't think I'm going to last." Rocky panted. Rocky looked up at Riker who's face was twisted in pleasure. He's definitely fixing to cum Rocky thought.

As if on cue Riker grabbed on to Ross's head and pushed as far in as he could. The cum filled Ross's mouth but he swallowed it all not wanting to waste any. "Fuck yes dude! Swallow my Fucking load." Riker yelled pumping his dick trying to get any leftover cum that might still be in there. Finally with a loud pop Riker removed his dick from Ross and sat back and watched as Rocky continued to pound him.

The hot sight of his older brother having filled Ross with his cum made him fuck Ross faster than he could have thought possible. Ross was moaning so loud that it finally sent Rocky over the edge.

"Fuck,fuck,fuck!" Rocky yelled as he came into Ross's ass. Pulling out he slapped Ross's ass again and watched as some of his cum dripped out of his loose hole.

Ross turned over and got onto his back. He grabbed his dick and began to jerk off. After having both his older brothers fill up both ends there was no way he was going to last more than a few seconds.

"I'm cumming guys!" Ross moaned as seven thick ropes of cum shot up and splattered all over his chest and face. He picked some up and licked it off his fingers. Enjoying the way it mixed with Riker's cum.

"That was fucking hot guys. We should do this again sometime." Riker said slipping his bathing suit back on and watching as Ross cleaned up the rest of the cum.

"Totally!" Both Ross and Rocky said at the same time. All three of them knowing that they would definitely be doing this more often from now on.


	2. The Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Rocky play a sexy game of truth or dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prequel to chapter one showing how it all began.

Ross and Rocky were both very tipsy as they walked into a bedroom, they had no idea who's room it was, with two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka.

"Aren't we to old to play truth or dare?" Ross slurred. "This is childish."

"No it'll be fun because we are going to make it a more grown up version."

"Can't we just drink. That's fun enough."

"You'll get to drink. The rules are simple. If you pick truth or refuse to do a dare you have to take a shot."

"Fine. You have to go first though. Truth or dare?"

Rocky wasn't the kind of person to back down so his answer was obviously dare.

"Hit me with a dare man."

"Okay I dare you to send a dick pic to an ex-girlfriend." Ross was sure that Rocky wouldn't take the dare. But after a couple of seconds Rocky stood up and walked over to a mirror that was in the bedroom and pulled his pants and underwear down and snapped a picture.

"All done." Rocky showed Ross his phone to prove that he had really sent the dick pic.

Even soft Ross was surprised at how large Rocky's dick was. "Okay Put your pants back on now. I don't wanna see that thing swinging all around."

"My turn. Truth or dare?" Rocky said as he zipped back up and sat down.

"Truth" Ross knew that meant he would get to drink so he didn't really care that he looked like a wuss.

Ross filled his shot glass and downed it. The liquid burned his chest but he didn't mind.

"Okay then. Why do you have a hard on?" Rocky had noticed Ross was starting to chub a little when he sat back down from doing his dare.

Now Ross wished he had chosen a dare. He wasn't gay or anything he definitely only loved women. It's just sometimes he would notice guys. Especially his older brother Rocky."Just thinking about that time I fucked your girlfriend." Ross lied. Not very well though.

Ross could tell Rocky didn't believe him but he was getting drunk enough to not care. Maybe even drunk enough to try something he had always wanted to do.

Rocky smirked at Ross. "Okay than. It's my turn. I pick dare again."

Ross was going to get Rocky this time. "Play the game in only your underwear." Sober Ross wanted to take that back but drunk Ross was really hoping he would do the dare.

Rocky had always known that Ross had feelings for him like this. Sometimes Ross would glance at him longer than was necessary or come up with some lie about having to shower together so they would have enough hot water. I mean come on, hot water, They were rich. They obviously could afford a place that had enough hot water for them to have separate showers. To be honest though he didn't really mind. If it meant he could get off tonight then why not.

Rocky was gonna give Ross a show that would really make him hard. "No problem." Rocky stood up and gave Ross a little strip tease. He even took the dare a little farther and took his underwear off too and flung them at Ross.

"Gross man. I don't wanna see that." A lie he was barely keeping up with considering he was openly looking at Rocky.

Rocky decided he was gonna have some fun of his own. "I think you do. I dare you to touch it."

Ross's dick instantly got hard at what his brother said. He looked into his brother's eyes and knew the game was over. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. Now get over here."

Ross moved over so that he was right in front of Rocky's dick. He grabbed it and began to move his hand up and down the soft flesh. Rocky's dick started to grow in his hand. It had to be at least eight inches. Ross's own dick was struggling in his jeans but right now he only wanted to worry about Rocky.

Rocky moaned as Ross played with his dick. He wasn't satisfied with this though. "Suck it."

Ross didn't have to be told twice. He bent down and gave the head a lick tasting the pre cum that coated the head of Rocky's dick. Then he took it into his mouth. Or at least what he could fit. What he couldn't get into his mouth he jerked with his hand.

Rocky's moans filled the room along with the sound of Ross slurping on his dick. Rocky put his hand through Ross's hair and tried to pull him farther down his dick. This caused Ross to gag a little. Rocky gave up, they would just have to keep practicing.

"I'm getting close Ross. I wanna shoot in your mouth."

Ross began to speed up. He had wanted to taste Rocky's cum for so long.

Finally Rocky grabbed onto Ross's head and started to grunt really loud. Ross could feel the cum pumping into his mouth, It tasted salty but he didn't mind. He didn't want to waste any but there was so much it started to spill out of his mouth.

Rocky pulled out of Ross's mouth and sighed. "That was good. We'll have to work on it some though. When you learn to deepthoat your blowjobs are gonna be so awesome."

"You mean I can blow you more often."

"Fuck yeah! Now that we've done it we can't stop." Rocky laughed. "Wait you haven't cum yet" Rocky was skeptical about touching Ross's dick. He knew it was selfish considering Ross just had his in his mouth. But he didn't think he could do it.

Ross could tell that the thought of touching his dick weirded out Rocky. It didn't really matter though. As long as Ross could do it he was fine, and he had kinda already cum in his pants anyway. "Um, yeah you don't have to worry about that."

Rocky looked at Ross's crotch and was surprised to see a huge wet spot. "You came just from blowing me!" Rocky said laughing at Ross.

"Stop laughing! I couldn't stop it. It just happened." Ross whined.

"Okay okay I promise I won't laugh anymore. Now let's get in the shower I'm drunk and you're face has cum on it."

Both boys headed to the shower with their dicks starting to get hard again. Ross was definitely gonna get a lot of practice.


End file.
